Gundam Build Fighters: Eclipse
by Hikaru Kurayami
Summary: 10 years after the victory of Sei and Reiji at the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship many things have changed the way gunpla battle is played and it is nearly time for the 17th Gunpla Battle World Championship. There will be many new faces entering the tournament and there will also be seasoned veterans, but that only makes things all the more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Fighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE MYSTERIOIUS FIGHTER**

**Gundam Build Fighters: Eclipse**

10 Years after the victory of Sei and Reiji at the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship Yajima Trading now runs the sport and a few changes have been made to the way the game is played. Now the qualifiers for the 17th GBWC are coming up and this time there will be new competitors looking to make names for themselves entering the competition and there will also be seasoned tournament veterans joining them on the field of battle.

This time however there is a new team of fighters is blazing a trail that will hopefully lead them to their goal of winning the world tournament, but there's a little problem... they don't know how to work like a team at all. Will this new team be able to overcome the challenges waiting for them in the world tournament, will they fall flat in the middle of their journey, or will they lose in the first round of the qualifiers. Guess you'll just have to find out.

Tokyo, Japan "YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" exclaimed an outraged voice.

Outside of Shizuka's Hobby Shop a hooded teenage boy could be seen rushing out of the front doors and sprinting through crowds of people who happened to be walking past the popular hobby shop. Right after the boy had exited three more teenage boys erupted from the doorway, each of them scanning the crowd for the mysterious boy who had recently ran through a crowd of people like a maniac.

"Where did he go?!" The tallest of the three boys questioned.

"There he is!" the second boy replied pointing to the edge of the crowd.

The boys quickly gave chase to the unidentified boy ,who proceeded to lead them down many streets and alley ways before stopping and running straight ahead down a street that was familiar to him. Just as he was about to turn again a door to one of the houses on the street flew open and two teenage occupants stepped out of the open doorway. The first one to leave the house was a boy with spiky, dark emerald hair and forest green eyes who was wearing dark black jeans and a forest green t-shirt with a picture of the RX-0[N] Banshee Norn in Destroy Mode on the front. The second teenager was female with light brown hair that went no further than her neck and almond eyes, she wore a pink t-shirt with a picture of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode on the front and white jeans.

"We'll be off!" the girl yelled into the residence.

"What the?" the boy asked as he noticed the hooded boy rushing at him. "Slow Down!"

The boy just smirked at this and dived in between the pair as he executed a forward roll upon landing and continued to run down the street. The other boys however could do no such stunt and stopped before they ran into the couple.

"Ugh! He got away," the tallest boy muttered annoyed that the other teen had escaped.

"Onii-san why were you chasing that boy just now?" questioned the girl, "What could he have possibly one that required all of you to chase after him?!" she exclaimed gesturing to the group of boys.

"He cheated at gunpla battle!" he replied angrily "The little twerp destroyed each of our units and even with all of our combined strength we barely even scratched his! All of that time and effort we spent working on them thrown down the drain by some Newtype wannabe!"

At that moment the boy who was still standing next to the girl burst into fits of laughter. "Cheat at gunpla battle, you have to be kidding me it is nearly impossible to cheat at gunpla battle and unless that kid could've messed with the system during the match I highly doubt he cheated."

"But Kazuki-kun it's not that he was just good it was freaky the way he battled," said the older boy.

"It's like he could read our moves before we could execute them," the other boy cut in.

"And not only that his gunpla had these weird moves and he seemed to have a plan for every possible strategy we could come up with," said the third boy.

"Let me assess the damage," Kazuki said to the group. Each boy then pulled out the pieces of his gunpla and held them out for the pair to see.

"This is no ordinary battle damage," the girl muttered, "Quickly, the fighter all of you faced what weapon did he primarily use?"

"He used a modified buster rifle that was from the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, it had two barrels and the shields of the Gundam X beam rifle on the sides of the rifle near the barrel. He also used another modified buster rifle that had the entire front of the rifle all the way to the sight cut off and replaced by that of a SD Gundam Legilis beam rifle, I think he called it the buster pistol. Oh and the suit he used was a modified G-Self," the girl's brother replied "Why do you ask?"

"Look very closely at the pieces you are holding in your hands."

"This is unreal, he managed to fire accurately enough to only hit the joints of our gunpla. The only real damage is the shot through the cockpit," the boy commented with an awestruck look on his face.

"Did this fighter have any notable features or qualities, or do you know anything about him?" the girl asked.

"We know is that he is a regular at Shizuka's Hobby Shop," one boy commented.

"What about appearance?!" the girl asked a little louder than she'd planned.

"We're sorry Akiko-chan that's all we know!" exclaimed as he and his friend cowered behind the girls brother.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I think this boy's abilities are quite interesting," Akiko said apologetically.

"Kamito your sister is scary," the boys whimpered.

"Don't I know it," Kamito replied while scratching the back of his head. "I know you're interested in these kinds of things Akiko but you've seemed rather anxious recently, is something wrong?" her brother asked, his tone changing back to its serious state.

"Not really it's just that the search for a third battler for our team isn't going so well. Everytime we come across a good battler they're either already on a team or don't want to join the championship," The younger girl replied dejectedly.

"It's true, and if things keep going this way we won't have enough people and we won't even be able to register for the tournament let alone win it!" Kazuki muttered angrily.

"Tommorow's Monday and the qualifier is being held on Saturday, maybe we'll see him again or find another great battler to team up with us," Akiko said hopefully, looking over at Kazuki with a hopeful expression present on her face. The boy could do nothing but smile along with her.

"Yeah, we'll have lots of time to find an awesome fighter by then!" he exclaimed happily as he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "But for now why don't we brainstorm some ideas for the gunpla that we'll be using in the tournament," the boy said, a burning fire igniting in both of the teens' eyes.

"I was thinking of using a mid range assault type gunpla," the girl said, excitement clear in her voice.

"I was planning on using a support type transformable mobile suit," the boy said excitement showing in his voice as well.

On that note both teens exchanged looks and took off towards the direction of Shizuka's Hobby Shop, forgetting all about the mysterious boy.

When the pair arrived at the hobby shop, where they were greeted by a woman in her mid thirties with long blonde hair and red eyes, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Over that she wore an apron with the store's name printed on the front.

"Welcome to Shizuka's Hobby Shop how may I help you?" she asked with a wide grin set on her face.

"We just came by to get some gunpla," Kazuki said.

"Well then be my guest and enjoy our wide selection," said the shop owner as she opened her arms, gesturing to the countless shelves behind her that were lined with nothing but gunpla.

Both teens jaws dropped at the sight of so many models, and the shop owner just lightly chuckled at the two awestruck teens and walked back behind the counter as the two continued to do nothing but gaze out at the seemingly endless supply of gunpla. The woman used this time to open up a small glass case behind her, at that point the two looked over to see what she was doing and were once again at a loss for words when they saw all the beautifully built gunpla, but the one that stood out the most was a customized Infinite Justice Gundam in the middle of the case. It had the waist and legs, of the Force Impulse Gundam and the chest, arms, and head of the Infinite Justice and backpack Freedom Gundam along with the Legilis Gundam's shield. The entire suit had slimmer body armor than normal. The suits color scheme composed of a light pink for the main color with red highlights, and Akiko swore she could see the model shining.

When the woman noticed them staring at the gunpla her smile widened even more. "That is my personal gunpla I call it the Infinite Justice Blossom!" she said proudly.

"It's beautifully made," commented Kazuki.

"This machine is amazing!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Well thank you both for being so kind. It's Shizuka by the way, Shizuka Katsumi,"

"It's nice to meet you Shizuka-san my name is Akiko Hideaki and this is my friend Kazuki Midori ," Akiko said, gesturing towards her friend.

"Akiko-chan and Kazuki-kun what nice names," Shizuka whispered quietly. "Well it's very nice to meet both of you as well and I hope you both find what you're looking for, my daughter will help you if either of you needs assistance."  
>As if on cue a girl about the same age as Akiko and Kazuki emerged from a room behind the counter. She had long black hair and her mother's red eyes but what the teens found strange was that the girl's hair was black on the outer layer but if you are looking at her from the front you would be able to tell that the inside layer of her hair was a deep red color. Her clothing consisted of dark jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, attached to the left side of her belt was a gunpla holder. A glint on her left hand caught Kazuki's eye and he realized she was wearing a ring with a real diamond in the middle.<p>

"Hello my name is Akane Katsumi it's nice to meet you," the girl deadpanned.

"Hi my name is Akiko," the other girl replied cheerfully.

"And I'm Kazuki, and pardon my asking but that holder on your belt does that mean,"

"Yes I'm a battler ,what of it," she replied to the obvious question in the same emotionless voice.

"Well you see me and my friend here..." the boy stopped as he gestured to Akiko "...are looking for a third fighter to join our team for the upcoming World Tournament."

"I'm sorry but I must decline that offer I am already on a team."

"Ok then," the boy said and smiled at her, "Hopefully we'll face you in the tournament."

"I hope so as well."

"Um... Why are you talking like that?" Akiko asked.

"What do you mean, is there something wrong with the way I'm talking?" the girl questioned back, her voice still emotionless and filled with seriousness.

"No no no its just that,"

"Just that what?"

"Nevermind," said Akiko as she let her head droop.

"Wait a second! You said you were an a team who are the other two members?" Asked Kazuki and Akiko instantly snapped out of her momentary depression.

"I'm one of them," Shizuka said raising her hand and still smiling.

"Our third member quit, he thought it would be more fun to get to battle against us. He's always liked challenging that ability of his," Akane said, whispering the last part.

"If I remember correctly he is looking for a team to join," Shizuka added.

"Is he good?" Akiko questioned excitedly.

"He is," Akane said ,with the same look of boredom etched on her face.

"Do you know where he goes to school or tell us anything about him?" Kazuki interjected.

"Well he just transferred schools so we don't know where he goes now," Shizuka said while deep in thought. "Let's just say he doesn't look like your average boy."

"Thank you for the information!" both Kazuki and Akiko said in unison.

"No problem. Now don't you kids have some gunpla to be purchasing," Shizuka commented still smiling. Akiko wondered how they could look so similar yet act so much differently than one another.

"That's right we completely forgot," Kazuki muttered as he slammed his palm into his forehead, "Let's go Akiko!" he exclaimed as he hurried toward the closest shelf of gunpla and began examining its contents.

Seconds later Akiko too was quickly rushing down the seemingly endless line of aisles in search of the kits she needed.

Eventually both of the shoppers found everything they were looking for and proceeded to head to the counter to purchase their gunpla.

Outside the store the two could be seen walking down the sidewalk. Akiko looked as happy as ever while Kazuki on the other hand looked as if he had just returned from a funeral. He walked with his back hunched and his hands covering his face.

"I can't believe you made me pay for everything, you didn't even pay one yen!" the boy exclaimed "I lost nearly all the money I had, and over half of the money I spent wasn't even on my kits!" sadness overtaking him once again as he let his head hang.

His friend let out a nervous chuckle, "Well look on the bright side, you didn't lose all of your money." she said trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, we got all the kits we needed to make our gunpla for the championship!"

"You're right!" Kazuki exclaimed before his voice turned serious again and a wide smile graced his features. "But to make up for all the money you made me spend you're paying for all my gunlpa for the next month!" He stated happily, "Won't that be fun?!"

"For you maybe!" Akiko furiously retorted.

"That's the point." the boy replied, still smiling like an idiot.

"Please let me out of it," the girl begged, gazing at her friend with the most inocent look she could do.

Kazuki just looked at her for a few seconds with his hand on his chin looking like he was in a state of deep concentration before tilting his head and smiling at her again, "Not a chance," he said sweetly.

"Ugh!" she groaned dejectedly.

Her friend then broke into fits of laughter at his friends expense.

** Monday**

* * *

><p>At Katsu Academy Kazuki and Akiko had just entered their homeroom class when the teacher, who was a nice man in his mid forties, quieted everyone down for a special announcement.<p>

"Students, I would like you to welcome to our class first Miss Akane." the teacher spoke before the door opened and in walked Akane Katsumi. She was wearing a black skirt and leggings and a red shirt and tie with a black vest over it, along with a pair of black dress shoes. For the second time Kazuki noticed the ring on her finger and began wondering why someone with her uncaring nature would wear such expensive jewelry.

All the boys in the room immediately went slack-jawed at the new arrival and most of the girls in the room were either eyeing her with envy or shooting her the death glare. Akane didn't respond to any of the looks that were thrown her way, good or bad, and remained standing until the teacher assigned her the seat next to Akiko in the back of the class, near the window.

As Akane sat down another student entered the room. The student had white hair that had black streaks here and there and wore a black, unzipped jacket, black shoes, a grey short-sleeved shirt, faded black jeans, and for some reason an eye-patch over his left eye. His uncovered right eye was a light cerulean blue color.

"And this is... I'm sorry but I can't seem to remember your name," the teacher said

"My name is Hikaru, Hikaru Kurayami."

Author's Notes:  
>Hello I'm back again with a new story that has had much more thought put into its storyline and characters than my previous story that I threw together as I went so I'm hoping all of you reading this story now will continue to read it as I post more chapters in the future. And one last thing if you haven't read "Tales of the Valiant Knight", "Ash and Snow", "Finding a Path", "Moving Forward", "World Gunpla Championship MKII", or "A New Frontier" stop reading this author's note right now and go check out those stories because they are all absolutely amazing. So until next time that's it. Bye! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden Ability

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**HIDDEN ABILITY**

**Gundam Build Fighters: Eclipse**

After the introduction of the new students Hikaru took his seat on the side of the classroom opposite Akane and next to Kazuki. After the new students got settled in their seats the teacher went back to the lesson that he was previously discussing with the class.

"Akane why are you here," Akiko asked as quietly as she could.

"I'm here because okaa-san wanted me to get out of the shop and interact with others my age, and also..." she cut off as she glimpsed at the other new student, who seemed to be trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"Do you two know each other?" Akiko asked.

"That information is personal," the other girl replied quietly but still in her same expressionless voice.

"Okay then," the other girl said confused as to why the girl didn't answer such a simple question.

"That will conclude class for today," the teacher announced, "Oh, Akiko-chan Kazuki-kun I know it's kind of sudden to be asking this but can you two show the new students around the school?"

"Sure thing," both students responded simultaneously.

"Thank you, make sure you give them a full tour and you'll both be excused from all but your last class."

"Understood," Kazuki said.

"Hai!" Akiko said excitedly.

"Then it's settled," the teacher stated before sitting back down at his desk.

Kazuki and Akiko turned around to get the new students when they spotted Akane standing by the desk of a sleeping Hikaru. To Akiko she seemed to be smiling down at him, the girl then put her hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder and shaking him lightly before he bolted upright.

"Ugh," the boy grumbled, "What time is it?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Class just ended," Akane stated, once again reverting back to her emotionless voice.

"Oh crap!" the boy said as he facepalmed, "I was up all last night working on... Why are those two watching us?" he cut off mid-sentence when he noticed the two students watching them.

"I don't know," the girl replied.

"Hello Hikaru my name is Kazuki and this here is Akiko," the new arrival said as he gestured towards his friend, "We were assigned to show you two around the school."

"Well that's nice and all but why are your only greeting me?" he asked as he gestured towards Akane.

"Well you see we met her the other day," Akiko clarified.

"Yes we did," Akane said.

"Okay then, cool," Hikaru said before standing up and stretching.

"So lets begin the tour shall we?"

The tour was pretty simple, all it involved was Akiko and Kazuki showing Akane and Hikaru all of the classes that they would be attending, the rooftop, and the club rooms. In the middle of the tour it was time for lunch so Akane and Hikaru headed off to get lunch. When Kazuki and Akiko went off to find them so that they could finish up the tour they only found Akane sitting in her seat in homeroom surrounded by a group of boys bombarding her with random questions while she was reading a book.

"Are you from another school?" one asked.

"Do you gunpla battle?" another asked.

Kazuki and Akiko struggled to push to the front of the group

Akane just shrugged and continued to read her book, completely ignoring the other students.

After searching for about twenty minutes the pair still had found no sign of the boy.

"Where could he be?!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Ugh! We better find him quick, I don't want to miss gunpla battle class!" Akiko exclaimed.

After looking for the new student for nearly twenty minutes the pair nearly gave up until they heard footsteps from the other end of the hallway and at the other end they saw Hikaru walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Where were you?" Akiko asked slightly aggravated.

"I was just on the roof," he replied.

"Why were you, Ugh! Nevermind, we don't have time follow me," the girl said frantically. She and Kazuki then grabbed his wrists and dragged him down the hallway.

"Ummmmm okay what's going on here?" the confused boy muttered.

"We'll explain when we get there, I think you're gonna like this," Kazuki said with a grin on his face.

As they passed their homeroom class Akane stepped through the door holding her closed book. The students from earlier that were still bombarding her with questions started following her out of the classroom. Akiko glared at the boys and they all backed off instantly.

As the group of four continued down the hallway they reached a set of double doors. Akiko opened the doors and turned to face her friends.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed happily.

Hikaru stared into the room before him and instantly he knew this would be his favorite class. The room was the size of a gymnasium, in all corners of the room there were 4 unit battle systems and in the center of the room stood a 7 unit battle systems. All around the room there were small groups of students just coming in, all of them had exited looks on their faces and gunpla holders attached to their belts.

"Pretty great huh," Kazuki said excitedly.

Hikaru just turned around to face the boy with an excited gleam in his eye, "This is gonna be fun!" For the next few minutes he and Kazuki talked about gunpla and Akiko tried to ask Akane about herself but every time was stopped by the emotionless girl.

As everyone was starting to quiet down a bit the teacher walked in. He was in his twenties had semi spiky black hair and yellow eyes, he wore a black short sleeved shirt along with grey jeans and black shoes, over his shirt he wore a black jacket with grey streaks running down arms. When the man spoke everyone in the class got even more excited, "Hello students, I see that there are some new faces here among us," he said, gesturing to Akane and Hikaru. "My name is Masaru and I'll be your instructor for this class, since you're both new to my class and I'm sure the students in here would love to see the new gunpla would you two like to have the first gunpla battle of the class?"

"That would be awesome!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Who will our opponents be?" Akane asked in her usual manner.

Masaru glanced around the room and saw Akiko with her hand raised, "Ah, Akiko would you like to be one of their opponents?"

"Hai!" she said, her usual happy expression still on her face.

"Who would you like to be on your team?" the sensei asked.

"Kazuki-kun of course," the girl stated merrily.

Some of the students snickered but Kazuki ignored them and he and Akiko made their way to the middle of the room, standing next to their opponents.

"This round will be a two on two team battle, are you all ready?" Masaru announced.

"Hai!" everyone but Akane exclaimed.

"Good now fighters get to your places!"

Akane and Hikaru walked to the other side of the battle system and pulled their respective gunpla from their holders on their waists. Akiko and Kazuki did the same.

Kazuki's gunpla was a modified Age 2 Dark Hound. It had the torso,waist,legs, and shoulders of the Age 2 DH, the head of a GM Sniper II, and the arms of the Gundam Alex. It also had a customized weapons rack on its back and mounted on the sides were 2 of the Cherudim SAGA's submachine guns and in the middle were 2 of the Cherudim SAGA's assault rifles. The gunpla was mainly white with dark green. The weapons included a customized DODS rifle with a longer barrel and a more sniper-like appearance and the anchors on the shoulder armor are replaced by the beam emmiters from the Pixie Gundam's daggers.

Akiko's gunpla was a modified Astraea F Type. It had the torso, waist, legs, and arms of the Astraea F Type, the shoulders and head of the Age 2 Double Bullet, and a customized weapons rack is attached to the GN Drive. The gunpla's color was white, yellow, and pink. It was equipped with 2 GN beam rifles, 2 DODS rifles and binders, 2 GN pistols, 2 GN long rifles, 2 GN hammers (Stored on the sides of the weapons rack), and 1 scratch built beam shotgun (stored in the middle of the rack).

Akane actually smiled when she pulled out her gunpla from the holder on her waist, it brought back good memories for her. It was a heavily modified Destiny Gundam. It had the head, torso, and arms of the Destiny Gundam, the shield, legs and backpack of the Infinite Justice, and the waist of the Strike Freedom. The railguns on the hips were taken off and replaced by another pair of Super Lacerta beam sabers, the Hyper Fortis cannons are replaced by two customized arondight swords that Akane calls the "Queen's Arondight" with the handles where the barrels of the cannons used to be, and in its right hand it held a scratch built javelin that was just a bit taller than the gunpla that had a hand guard in the middle of the pole and at the bottom was a dual sided blade in the shape of a diamond with lines through the middle and sides. The blade was about half the length of the gunpla's foot. The gunpla was mainly black with the secondary color being red and a few parts had gold detailing.

Hikaru's gunpla was hidden mostly by a cloak that covered the gunpla from head to knee. Parts of the gunpla's torso could be seen along with it's legs.

All the fighters were ready and even Akane's expression showed excitement as she glanced over at Hikaru and his gunpla, but then Akiko noticed her smiling and she once again went back to her usual cold expression.

Then the machines whirred to life.

"Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup. Model damage level, set to B. Please set your GP Base."

The fighters then pulled their GP Bases from their pockets and set them in the proper slots and the Yajima Trading Company name flashed before displaying the fighters name and their gunpla.

"Beggining Plavsky Particle Dispersal. Field 13 Tundra."

Plavsky particles began floating from the surface of the machine into the air, forming a large tundra late at night, the moon shining brilliantly in the background.

"Please set your Gunpla."

The fighters then placed their gunpla in their proper spots.

"Battle start."

A wall of particles formed around each of the pilots and the control orbs appeared in front of them. Then the launching catapult formed around each of the gunpla, the lights changing from red to green to show that they were ready to launch.

"Akiko Hideaki, Astraea Double Bullet, destroying the targets!" Akiko shouted.

"Kazuki Midori, Age 2 Specter, heading out to snipe!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Akane Katsumi, Royal Destiny Gundam, ruling the battlefield!" Akane shouted, smiling.

"Hikaru Kurayami, G-Self Draconis, obliterating the enemy!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly.

As the units launched onto the field Kazuki took up a sniping position on top of a hill near the end of the field Akiko's gunpla was crouched next to his, both GN long rifle unfolded and ready, binders aimed into the storm. Through the raging blizzard Kazuki's spotted a gunpla walking calmly towards their position, it's head lowered and its dark cloak fluttering.

"Akiko do you see that?" Kazuki asked over the communication link.

"I see it," the girl stated. "Isn't that Hikaru's gunpla? What is the point of that cloak, all it would do is constrict the gunpla's movement. You don't think he's dumb enough to go walking blindly through a blizzard without his teammate, do you?"

"Only one way to find out," Kazuki said as he prepared to fire his sniper rifle.

As he was about to fire the G-Self abruptly stopped moving and raised its head, looking directly at the two enemy gunpla, its right eye glowing cerulean blue and a menacing aura surrounded the gunpla.

"What is this, this pressure?" Kazuki asked as his gunpla took its finger off of the trigger of its rifle.

Then the cloaked gunpla shifted its cloak to the side a bit, just enough for Akiko to see that the gunpla was holding two rifles, one being about half as long as the other. The longer one had small shield-like pieces attatched to the side of the rifle near the front, and from inbetween those shields protruded another barrel, this one was longer. The shorter rifle's only similarity to the first one was that it had everything but the barrels, in fact the entire part where the barrel on the other one would have been was replaced by a thick barrel that cut off in a slant at the end

"Those rifles," Akiko gasped, shock flashing across her face as bits and pieces of previous conversations came back to her and started to piece together.

_"Modified buster rifles, G-Self,"_ her brother's voice flashed through her head.

_"Let's just say he doesn't look like your average boy,"_ Shizuka's sweet, motherly voice was the next that she heard. Then she remembered Hikaru's launching phrase.

_"G-Self Draconis, obliterating the enemy!"_

"Kazuki if I'm right this battle just got a whole lot tougher," Akiko said.

"What do you mean by that Akiko?" the boy questioned.

"Remember the boy nii-san and his friends were talking about and the battler who quit Akane and Shizuka's team? I feel like their the same person, and if I'm right this isn't the first time we've run into him." Akiko stated grimly, but then realizing the challenge that might lie ahead she instantly cheered back up and got even more excited than before.

"Lets do this Akiko," Kazuki said.

"Roger," she replied happily.

Then the battle truly started.

Author's Note:  
>Yes I finally finished the second chapter, sorry if it's a little late I've been reading other stories. Some of them are The Valiant Knight by Valiant Haruto, Ash and Snow by Nekronous, A New Frontier and The Black Angel both by Seiker Hikaru, and all of the Gundam Build Fighters stories by Admiral Muffin. If you haven't already you should take a look at those stories, they are really good. Sorry for the short chapter and the cut-off ending, I have a really bad habit of using those but the next chapter is sure to hold a battle and more gunpla awesomeness. So bye and thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Third Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam franchise.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE THIRD MEMBER**

**Gundam Build Fighters: Eclipse**

As soon as the first shot burst forth from the barrel of Kazuki's Age 2 Specter's sniper rifle the battle was underway.

And what a battle it would be.

"Fire!" Akiko yelled as she and her friend fired at the cloaked gunpla.

Kazuki let loose a charged shot from his sniper rifle Akiko did the same with her GN long rifles, both shots landing direct hits on their targets. The impact of the shots sent up snow everywhere.

"Did we get him?" Kazuki asked.

Before Akiko could give him an answer the cloaked gunpla burst forward from the cloud of snow completely undamaged.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Akiko, taking aim with her binders and long rifles. Once again she fired her weapons, hoping to destroy the enemy gunpla.

The enemy responded by discarding the cloak and hurling it at the incoming shots. The cloak exploded but the gunpla remained perfectly fine and for the first time Akiko and Kazuki got a good look at the machine. It was a customized G-Self as mentioned earlier. It had the shoulders and of the Gundam X, the legs and side skirts of the Aile Strike Gundam, and it had the torso, forearms, and head of the G-Self. On its left arm was the shield of the Unicorn Gundam with two folded satellite panels from the Gundam X's satellite cannon attached to the back of the shield and on the knees were the leg satellite panels from the Gundam X. The gunpla was painted silver with metallic blue and black detailing.

"That's a tough looking gunpla," Kazuki said as his eyes flashed with excitement. He transformed the Age 2 Specter into its mobile armor mode and blasted off towards the G-Self Draconis firing multiple shots from his sniper rifle.

The G-Self Draconis easily dodged the shots from the Age 2 and quickly stored the longer buster rifle on its back and drawing a beam saber from the armor near its collar. After igniting the beam sabers on both the rifle and the saber the G-Self Draconis charged at the incoming enemy. Kazuki's gunpla transformed just before it collided with Hikaru's and drew its beam saber.

The two gunpla began trading slashes and jabs, neither fighter giving in to the others' advances. As the Age 2 went for a slash that was meant to decapitate the G-Self the latter gunpla quickly ducked and spun, effectively sweeping the emerald eyed gunpla's legs out from under it. Hikaru smiled and stabbed at the downed gunpla's cockpit but was stopped when two beams erupted through the barrel of the buster pistol. Hikaru's gunpla leaped backwards, avoiding taking damage from the ensuing explosion.

Off in the distance Akiko's gunpla was standing proudly, smoke rolling from the barrels of her GN long rifles. "Forgot about someone did we Hikaru?!" she exclaimed. Then a warning indicator sounded. Akiko's Astraea dashed backwards just before a javelin lodged itself in the snow where the gunpla was previously standing. "What the?"

A gunpla then crashed down "Descending Kiiiiiiiick!" Akane exclaimed, her voice full of happiness and somewhat childish, as the foot of her gunpla crashed into the chest of Akiko's gunpla, pinning it to the snow covered ground. "I don't think he's the only one who forgot about someone," Akane said, smiling maniacally.

"Nice sneak attack, but it will take more than that to take me down!" Akiko's gunpla grabbed the foot of the Destiny Royal and flipped it off of its chest, the Destiny Royal flipping like a gymnast and landing a short distance away from the Astraea, which quickly pushed itself up to face the enemy.

Akane's gunpla drew one of its "Queen's Arondight" swords form its back and pointed it at the heavily armed gunpla. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" she exclaimed, charging at the Astraea Double Bullet.

The gunpla drew both of its GN daggers from the back skirts, quickly parrying the incoming strike. "You're not that bad Akane," Akiko commented, the excited gleam still shining in her eyes. The Astraea Double Bullet side-stepped and incoming slash by the Destiny Royal and retaliated by firing its binder rifles at the crimson gunpla, who twirled gracefully to avoid the fatal attack.

The Destiny Royal took the missed shot as an opportunity to attack and slashed through the barrels of both rifles with one slash, also severing the entire right binder from the shoulder of the opponent's gunpla.

Akiko quickly purged the damaged rifle from the still intact binder and both fighters dashed backwards, neither one avoiding taking damage from the explosion. Some of the Destiny Royal's armor was slightly scorched but overall was fine, the Astraea Double Bullet however had sparks erupting from the joint that connected the right shoulder to the binder, lost its left GN long rifle, was missing the left half of its V-fin, and its left eye was out of commission.

"Nice shot," Akiko chuckled, "This is going to get very interesting!" The Astraea then discarded both of its GN beam sabers by throwing them hilt deep into the ground, the snow sizzling and popping as the blades entered the ground. The one-eyed gunpla then drew a GN Hammer and its beam shotgun from its back and activated the beam emitter in its remaining binder as it charged the sword wielding gunpla.

Back with Kazuki and Hikaru the fight was beginning to intensify, up until now both fighters have been going blow for blow neither one taking any real damage.

"This is a battle!" Kazuki exclaimed as he placed the beam sabers back on the Age 2 Specters back skirts before opening the gunpla's wrist and firing with the concealed gattling guns.

The G-Self was able to avoid taking the brunt of the damage but was still hit by multiple shells, though they didn't do much. "This battle is so intense-" yelled Hikaru while the G-Self fired back with a few shots from its double barreled buster rifle, "that I can barely control my emotions!" The boy then grabbed the patch over his left eye and ripped it from his face, revealing a shining amethyst purple eye. At the same time the gunpla's left eye glowed the same exact color.

Hikaru's gunpla's side skirts then opened up and the G-Self Draconis drew both of its Armored Schneider anti-armor knives and blasted towards the forest green gunpla at breakneck speeds. Kazuki barely avoided the first slash and his gunpla got slashed across its left "cheek", the second attack came to quickly for him to avoid and the Age 2 Specter ended up with a knife lodged in its left shoulder. As Hikaru went for a third attack Kazuki tried to maneuver his machine out of harm's way but it seemed Hikaru was one step ahead. As the damaged machine dashed backwards the silver-plated gunpla threw its second knife at the retreating enemy and the blade connected with the DODS sniper rifle.

Kazuki decided to use this to his advantage and chucked the damaged weapon at the G-Self Draconis which, as he expected used its thrusters to propel itself backwards he then threw his beam sabers into the haze and quickly drew both of the beam submachine guns from the gunpla's weapons rack and once again fired into the haze that the explosion left behind. Hikaru avoided the first beam saber with little effort, the second one however slashed across his machines collar. Then his warning indicator sounded and Hikaru raised his shield to block the incoming threat.

The shield's I-field was able to block most of the damage but after taking so many hits the shield was cracked in many places and using the I-field was out of the question. The G-Self Draconis then dashed through the smoke with its leg outstretched, before Kazuki could respond the silver gunpla's foot connected with the emerald machine's chest sending it sprawling to the ground. As the damaged suit got to its feet it discarded its used submachine guns and pulled one of the assault rifles from its spot on the weapons rack and fired at the G-Self Draconis. In a last ditch effort Hikaru sacraficed both his shield and buster rifle to avoid taking any more major damage, when the equipment exploded it sent both machines skidding across the frozen ground.

"Looks like you're out of weapons," Kazuki said as he discarded his spent assault rifle, tossing it to the side, his machine then grabbed the handles of what used to be the anchors and fired the beam emitters from the Pixie's beam daggers that were attached to the same chord as the anchors. The beam blades ignited and sailed towards the unarmed gunpla.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" exclaimed Hikaru as he fired his beam vulcans at the incoming projectiles, both beam daggers getting destroyed by the beam rounds.

"Nice use of the beam vulcans," Kazuki commented, while drawing the weapon from the weapons rack and firing with the assault rifle with its left arm and firing its wrist gattling gun with its right arm. Hikaru once again fired with the beam vulcans and dodging the rounds fired from the Age 2 Specter. After dodging and firing one of the rounds from the G-Self's beam vulcans connected with the side of the beam assault rifle and the weapon exploded, sending the unfortunate machine skipping across a lake of frozen water. As Kazuki's machine got to its feet again it once again fired its right wrist gattling gun.

The G-Self dashed forwards while dodging the hail of fire and leaped towards the Age 2 Specter, grabbing the knife that was still lodged in the gunpla's left shoulder and kicking off of the machines chest while performing a twist in midair. As Kazuki fired at the airborne gunpla the gattling gun slowed to a stop and began making a clicking noise when Kazuki tried to fire, thinking quickly Kazuki closed the armor on his right wrist and opened the left wrist armor and was about to fire again but then the G-Self Draconis threw the knife again. This time the knife lodged itself in the center of the right wrist gattling gun, which caused the gun to spark and stop spinning.

"Well that was fun but it seems this battles over," Kazuki chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked with a wide smirk on his face as his machine dropped into a fighting stance, "This battles only just begun!"

Then both fighters warning indicators warned of danger from above and both machines back-stepped just in time to avoid the Astraea Double Bullet crashing down in the center of the two previously battling gunpla.

The Astraea Double Bullet wasn't damaged much more than it was previously, the only real difference was that it was missing its other GN long rifle and had a few more scratches on its exterior armor.

"Akiko what happened?" Kazuki asked as his gunpla helped up his comrade's machine.

"She happened," Akiko said as her gunpla lifted its hand to point to another descending machine, it was the Destiny Royal with its javelin once again in its hand and its "Queen's Arondight" sword stored on its backpack. The damage to the machine was nowhere near as severe as the damage to the opposing machine, the only visible damage was the semi scorched armor and the scratches on its arms and one gash that extended from the top of the left shoulder to the bottom of the left upper arm.

The red eyed machine slowly descended and landed next to Hikaru's G-Self.

"Enjoying yourself Akane?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face.

The girl laughed so hard that her entire body shook, her gunpla mimicked her motions and threw its head up and shook while hugging its sides. "Immensely so, this battle is one of the best I've had in a while!" Akane exclaimed, her normal bored expression replaced by one of extreme happiness as she charged the two enemy gunpla.

"There she goes again," Hikaru mumbled as he began chuckling himself and charged in after the crimson gunpla.

"Here they come Kazuki!" Akiko stated as she tossed the beam shotgun to her teammate, who easily caught it.

The Age 2 Specter then transformed into its mobile armor mode, this time the shotgun took the place of the destroyed DODS sniper rifle. The Astraea then jumped on the back of her comrades gunpla as it took off, blasting in between the charging machines.

"Hikaru!" Akane exclaimed.

"I'm got it!" Hikaru replied as the G-Self Draconis took off towards the two retreating units.

Akiko realized this and fired her GN rifles at the incoming enemy.

"Now!" Hikaru yelled as Akane hurled both of her Flash Edge 2 beam boomerangs at her teammate.

Before the shots from Akiko's rifles connected the G-Self nimbly dodged the pink beams and caught the beam bladed boomerangs as they soared over the units head. Before Akiko could fire again the G-Self Draconis flipped the make-shift daggers into a backhanded grip and slashed through both of the GN rifles. The explosion blinded the Astraea Double Bullet long enough for the silver gunpla to throw the machine off of the mobile armor.

As Akiko's gunpla fell Hikaru's gunpla dived after it and threw the Flash Edge 2s at the damaged suit, one made contact with a GN hammer on the weapons rack and the second cut through the GN pistol holster on machine's left leg. Both pieces of damaged equipment exploded and made the airborne unit fall faster.

Akiko wasn't the least bit mad that her gunpla was being damaged, she was excited, this was the first time in ages that she'd had a battle with someone other than Kazuki that actually pushed her to her limits. "TRANS-AM!" she yelled as her suit was surrounded by glowing particles and changed to a light pink hue. The gunpla spun to face the G-Self Draconis and fired its remaining GN pistol as it continued to fall, the silver gunpla was barely able to dodge any of shots and was nowhere near ready when the GN hammer slammed into it, sending it crashing to the ground.

The Astraea Double Bullet landed next to the damaged form of the G-Self Draconis and was ready to deal the final blow but before she could the machine turned its head and once again fired its beam vulcans and destroyed the GN pistol. When the Astraea Double Bullet's weapon was destroyed it threw it to the side before it could explode and without missing a beat it pulled its GN hammer from the weapons rack and repeatedly slammed the spiked ball onto the chest of the enemy mobile suit. As the hammer continued to smash into the chest armor of the G-Self Draconis the plating started cracking and weakening. As the Astraea Double Bullet raised the GN hammer to deal the final blow the G-Self Draconis swung its fist towards the spiked ball and when it connected a small explosion of particles burst forth that sent the hammer wielding suit sliding across the snow covered ground.

"Was that... particle control?" Akiko muttered.

"Wow, that was a close one," Hikaru stated as his gunpla got its feet back under it, "But i think its time i finished this," As he said that his gunpla extended its arms to its sides with its hands splayed open, then particles started swirling around the gunpla as the satellite panels and the metallic blue pieces began to glow with the same purple light as the gunpla's left eye and if Akiko wasn't mistaken Hikaru's left eye seemed to be shimmering with a dull light. Eventually the entire gunpla was engulfed in a swirling mass of particles, bits of snow and ice also began swirling around the gunpla in the storm of particles.

Kazuki saw the swirling particles and knew something was up so he swooped down and fired round after round from his beam shotgun that was serving as the nose of the mobile armor's plane form. All of the shots fired were deflected off of the storm of particles, and before Kazuki could come back around and try breaking the field of particles a warning alarm sounded and warned of danger.

The warning indicator went off too late.

By the time Kazuki actually had time to react to the flashing indicator the tip of a javelin protruded from the back of the transformed gunpla's left shoulder. The attack was soon followed by two red beams that came from below, the first shot blew off a large section of the gunpla's right forearm and the second destroyed the machines left leg from the knee down. The series of hits forced the emerald eyed gunpla to revert back to its mobile suit form.

In its damaged condition the Age 2 Specter had to land in a crouched position, the sniper visor slammed over the machines normal visor as it scanned for any signs of the attacker. When the gunpla's head swiveled to the left it saw an orb of glowing red light and once again a beam of red energy blasted towards the crippled gunpla, this time the gunpla was ready and boosted to the side to avoid being bisected by the destructive beam. Kazuki then fired the beam shotgun at the direction of the red beam only to be met by a charging Fatum, which the machine easily dodged by ducking but behind it was the Destiny Royal. The crimson gunpla's fist was coated in a layer or blood red particles, the same color as the beams, the stunned boy had no time to maneuver his gunlpa out of the way and watched as his machine took a punch to the chest that nearly destroyed the machine and sent it spiraling into a hill.

Warning indicators flashed on all sides of Kazuki, warning him of the extensive damage his gunpla had received, as the Destiny Royal approached the downed gunpla it refused to move, much to its pilot's dismay, and in no time the menacing gunpla was directly in front of the Age 2 Specter.

"Sorry Akiko it looks like you're on your own now," Kazuki said as the Destiny Royal pulled its javelin from the damaged gunpla's shoulder and impaled the immobile unit through its chest.

Akane's gunpla quickly dashed backwards to avoid the explosion that emerged from the destruction of the mobile suit. "Well that was fun, I wonder how Hikaru's doing with his battle," she pondered aloud and quickly mounted the Fatum and took off towards the sky to search for her comrade. When she spotted the swirling storm of particles she lowered the Fatum but didn't dismount and kept her distance, "This will be interesting," she said silently.

Akiko tried in vain to break the field of particles that was protecting the G-Self Draconis, each time she swung the GN hammer at the massive wall of particles it was deflected and left the weapon cracked and every time the particle wall would still be completely unchanged. Then the particle storm burst, sending ice and snow everywhere along with a huge gust of wind that pushed the Astraea Double Bullet back. From the storm emerged the G-Self Draconis with its satellite panels glowing an eerie purple color, its left eye gleaming ominously and its hands and feet coated in a thick layer of glowing purple particles, giving the illusion of the machines hands and feet being on fire.

"Draconis flame!" Hikaru exclaimed as his gunpla charged at the Astraea Double Bullet at extreme speeds. When the enemy gunpla swung the GN hammer time seemed to slow down and Hikaru saw a faint stream of particles slashing across his gunpla's head, another faint stream aiming towards the legs of his gunpla, and a final stream that went through his gunpla's torso. Then everything started moving at its normal speed again. The Astraea Double Bullet's GN hammer flew towards the glowing gunpla's head and was easily dodged along with a kick that was meant to trip the G-Self Draconis and just as quickly as he dodged the other two Hikaru made his unit sidestep to avoid a punch that was aimed at his gunpla's mid torso.

"What?!" Akiko exclaimed and even Kazuki had a confused look on his face while Akane was just smiling to herself.

"There he goes again," she mumbled as she shook her head.

Hikaru smirked as the momentum of the Astraea Double Bullet's punch threw it off balance as he threw his own punch, this one connecting with the torso of the enemy mobile suit, sending it skipping across the frozen ground. When the pink eyed gunpla finally stopped sliding and got to its feet the G-Self Draconis was already in front of it going for its next attack, which Akiko tried desperately to fend off with the GN hammer. When the hammer came down Hikaru's unit simply raised its fist and when the ball struck it shattered, sending shards of plastic flying in all directions, the gunpla's fist however was perfectly fine.

"Impossible!" Akiko shrieked.

The Astraea Double Bullet went for another punch, this one was thrown in hopes of decapitating the silver mobile suit. This time instead of dodging the punch the G-Self Draconis gripped both sides of the Astraea Double Bullet's forearm and pulled the stumbling gunpla towards itself, when the gunpla was nearly about to fall the silver unit raised its knee which connected with the Astraea Double Bullet's torso with a loud cracking sound. And as quickly as the knee hit it was dropped and the G-Self released its hold on the damaged unit's forearm and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the gunpla's head so strong that it nearly decapitated it,

The hit to the head sent Akiko's gunpla skipping once again though this time the landing wasn't nearly so pleasant and it collided with a wall of ice, cracks formed along the wall of ice as the Astraea Double Bullet just sat there with its back to the wall as its TRANS-AM ended and the shining mobile suit approached it.

As the Astraea struggled to get to its feet the G-Self once again entered its fighting stance.

"Thanks for the great battle Akiko and Kazuki but I'm afraid it ends here," Hikaru said as his gunpla leaped into the air and spun several times before connecting with a kick to the Astraea Double Bullet's torso that sent a shockwave through the wall of ice, sending ice shards from the shattered wall everywhere.

"Battle Ended," the machine's computerized voice stated as it displayed Akane and Hikaru's names as the victors of the battle, then the particles started to fade.

At first there was a shocked silence then the crowd burst into cheers and Akane and Hikaru were quickly rushed by a group of students with many questions that they wanted answered.

Akane was too busy retrieving her gunpla from the battle table to bother even looking at the other students, here usual stoic look on her face once more. Hikaru noticed this and just shook his head and he too went to retrieve his gunpla, which wasn't too damaged since the model damage wasn't that high. For some odd reason Kazuki noticed the boy pulling his sleeves down so they covered the majority of the length of his fingers. After all the fighters had gathered their gunpla Masaru had to calm the students down, but that didn't stop them from whispering excitedly to each other.

"Those four are amazing!"

"I wonder if those two are planning to join the world tournament?"

"What was that system the boy used at the end?"

"Why is his left eye shining?"

Hikaru heard the comment and quickly picked up his discarded eye patch and placed it back over his left eye.

"She's hot and gunpla battles, what a girl!" one of the male students could be heard whispering, when Hikaru heard this he sighed and once again removed his eye patch as he was engulfed in a sinister aura and his eye once again seemed to shine. When he looked in the direction he heard the comment, tilted his head and smiled. The group of students he was facing began cowering behind one another and panicked whispers could be heard among them.

"He's scary," he could hear some of the females whispering.

"First Akiko, now this guy!"

"When will the world run out of scary people to throw at us?!"

Akane glanced at Hikaru with her same serious expression and Hikaru got the message and chuckled to himself as he placed the eye patch back on.

After everyone had calmed down and the fighters went back into the group of students Masaru announced that that was the end of class. When all of the students left they were still talking about the battle that had taken place. Before the group that had just previously faced off against each other could leave the classroom Masaru stopped them and nodded to Akiko, who was standing next to him.

"Akane, Hikaru, we were wondering if you two would like to join the Gunpla Battle Club," Akiko said to the two new students.

"It's clear that you both have a talent for gunpla battle and we wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining," Masaru clarified.

"What does the club do?" Akane asked.

"We build, paint, and customize gunpla," Kazuki stated.

"We also occasionally get to miss classes and take field trips to local model shops!" Akiko exclaimed happily.

"Also every Friday we have a mini tournament where we all build a kit in three hours and battle throughout the tournament using that kit, we even allow giant mobile armors," Masaru added.

"Sounds awesome, you can count me in!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I guess I'll join too," Akane said.

"Great!" Akiko shrieked excitedly, "I'm the club president, Kazuki-kun is the vice president, and Masaru-sensei is the club adviser," the girl stated.

"It'll be great to have new members joining the club," Masaru said, "Now all of you head home and make sure to come to the club meeting on Wednesday!"

"Yes sensei!" they all said in unison.

As they left the "classroom" Akiko stopped walking "Hikaru, would you mind joining our team for the Gunpla Battle World Championship?" she asked, gesturing to herself and Kazuki.

A few seconds went by before the boy responded, "I would love to!" he exclaimed, Akiko shrieked with joy and Kazuki placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Welcome to the team," he said warmly and even Akane smiled a bit. The four then proceeded to walk down the various hallways talking about gunpla until they exited the school building and parted ways to walk home.

Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm finished typing this chapter so soon, it was done way before I thought it would be. I just couldn't stop typing, all in all I thoroughly enjoyed typing this chapter and i hope you thoroughly enjoyed reading it. So once again as I've said in my other author's notes, thanks for reading!


End file.
